The present invention relates to structures made from beams and columns that are removably connected to one another. The invention has particular application to storage racks, especially those incorporating a locking mechanism to prevent accidental disconnection of a beam from a column.
Various types of locking mechanisms have been used for storage racks that comprise removably connected beams and columns. Examples of locking mechanisms used with such storage racks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,812 and 5,624,045, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Some locking mechanisms rely on gravity to keep a locking mechanism in the locked position. However, these locking mechanisms are often attached to a beam that also relies on gravity to remain connected to a column. Unfortunately, this type of locking mechanism might be accidently lifted out of the locked position by the same force that lifts the beam out of connection with a column. This is especially true as wear and tear occurs and gravity cannot move the locking mechanism past a damaged area.
Other storage racks include a locking mechanism that has a large portion of the mechanism located on the exterior of a beam. This type of exposed locking device can be easily damaged, for example by the mishandling of a forklift.
Other locking mechanism are not very strong and can be easily disengaged when a large force is exerted against a beam. This can cause the locking mechanism to fail a beam uplift test.
Thus, the strength and durability of these prior locking mechanisms are necessarily limited.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved storage rack of interconnecting beams and columns and locking mechanism therefor which avoid the disadvantages of prior locking storage racks, while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a locking mechanism that has minimal exposure to damage because the majority of the locking mechanism is disposed in use in the interior of the storage rack.
A different feature of the invention is the provision of a locking support mechanism that strengthens the locking mechanism so it can be subjected to greater forces during a beam uplift test.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a locking support mechanism that is also used to connect a beam to a column.
A different feature of the invention is the provision of a locking mechanism including a recessed portion whereby the locking mechanism can be withdrawn when it is disengaged.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described and illustrated in the accompanying drawings, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present inventions.